What Happened Where We Couldn't See It
by JHforever
Summary: Extra JH scenes from episodes throughout the show, starting from Career Day in Season One. The things that happened after the episode ended and the things we never got to see.
1. Career Day

**Career Day**

 **A/N: I haven't written a fanfiction for anything in over 4 years, but I recently got really into this show (and, specifically, Jackie/Hyde)... so this happened.**

 **I plan to write an "extra" scene for a couple of episodes in each of the seasons up until season 5 where I will write an extra scene for every episode, and most of the episodes of Season 6. When it comes to Season 7, I will probably start changing some things because that's the only way I feel I could successfully avoid Season 8 - it was in Season 7 that the writers ignored the character and relationship development of J/H for the sake of plot and I have no interest in supporting that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or have anything to do with the show, other than watching it on Netflix.**

"So Jackie," Hyde started as he entered the basement. "When did you stop caring about getting dirt on your precious skin?"

In response, he received a glare, an eye roll, and a hair flip. _Ah, the triple response. Nice._

"Wait, what?" Donna cut in. "Hyde, did you spend a little too much time in the circle?"

"For a minute, I thought I had. But, it turns out it really _was_ Jackie covered in car grease underneath the Vista Cruiser." He sat down in his chair and placed his hands in his lap.

"Wait, that actually happened? I thought I had dreamt seeing her in the kitchen, all friendly with my dad. What the hell?" Eric questioned with a dazed and confused look on his face. Jackie sighed, exasperated.

"Look, I just held a flashlight for your dad and next thing I know I'm learning all about cars. It was like my sophomore version of Career Day… It was fun! And the best part was when your dad said I was better than you."

Every head in the basement turned to look at her in surprise. Kelso's mouth fell open as he pointed at Eric.

"BURN!"


	2. Prom Night

**Prom Night**

 **A/N: I haven't written a fanfiction for anything in over 4 years, but I recently got really into this show (and, specifically, Jackie/Hyde)... so this happened.**

 **I plan to write an "extra" scene for a couple of episodes in each of the seasons up until season 5 where I will write an extra scene for every episode, and most of the episodes of Season 6. When it comes to Season 7, I will probably start changing some things because that's the only way I feel I could successfully avoid Season 8 - it was in Season 7 that the writers ignored the character and relationship development of J/H for the sake of plot and I have no interest in supporting that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or have anything to do with the show, other than watching it on Netflix.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is based on the episode "Prom Night". It begins after Hyde leaves with Pam Macy. There will be some description of his… activities with Pam Macy but it is all very J/H in the end.**

Hyde lowered his lips to Pam's neck as he bunched up the bottom of her dress as they tumbled around in the back of the Lincoln. He felt like he wasn't completely there in the moment, lost in his thoughts. As he ran his hands through Pam's blonde hair he couldn't help but think about the dark hair of his prom date. He shook his head to remove the disturbing thought.

 _God, someone must have spiked the punch with something really strong._

He forced himself to focus on the soft skin of Pam's thigh and allowed himself to forget all about the abrasive, short girl he had left inside, and what she was probably doing with his best friend at that very moment. He lost himself in the panting and moaning and the writhing of the body beneath him.

 _ **The Next Day…**_

Jackie made her way over to the Forman's basement, thinking about what she would say to the scruffy burnout who had taken her to the prom. She walked down the stone steps and opened the door to see him alone, on his chair. She pushed her shoulders back with fake confidence and asked cheerfully,

"Where's Michael?"

Hyde grunted in response, slightly shrugging his shoulders as he stood up and made his way to the freezer and grabbed a popsicle. His mouth opened without any conscious decision on his part.

"Want one?" _Shit. Why did I just offer something to the spoiled princess?_

"No thanks," Jackie fiddled with her fingers as she prepared for what she would say next. "Um… Hyde? I just wanted to saythankyoufortakingmetothepromyesterdayandhelpingmegetbacktogetherwithMichael." Her words ran together uncontrollably.

"It's cool," he replied, wincing internally at the thought of him having done something nice for this girl, even though he was currently struggling to remember why he hated her. "I did it with Pam in the backseat of the Lincoln, so we're even."

"Ugh," she replied automatically. "Pam is _such_ a slut. And in my daddy's Lincoln?" She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I don't think we left any stains. No noticeable ones, anyway."

"EW!" She squealed, preparing to exit the basement. Hyde chuckled as he leant back in his chair. Fez and Kelso made their way through the basement door just as Jackie was about to open it, narrowly missing hitting her in the forehead with it.

"Michael," she whined, "You were supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago!"

The grin slipped off of Hyde's face. _Oh yeah, that's why I hate her. Is there anyone more annoying?_


End file.
